historias de superviviente
by Kawaii Katori Himiwa
Summary: Serie de historias cortas sin relación entre sí, predomina el KxL y el HxM, espero les guste. NEW CAP: Los amorosos callan.
1. Juntos por siempre KXL

Estaba sentada en el metro aéreo de la colonia, de camino a casa, como siempre. Oía el sonido de la estática que producía , y también escuchaba, sin prestar atención, las conversaciones de la gente que, tan ajena a mí, me rodeaba. Todo era ya como de costumbre de nuevo... habíamos vuelto hace ya unos meses a la colonia después de tal aventura... ahora llevábamos una vida normal... en lo que puede caber como "normal"...

Yo era la misma... mi cabello había crecido un poco, pero aun se podía decir que seguía siendo la misma Luna de siempre... llevaba mi mochila sobre mis piernas... y la mirada perdida en la ventana...

El asiento a mi lado estaba vacío, y la persona que solía sentarse en él, al otro lado del pasillo, con la vista clavada en la ventana como si lo mas interesante del mundo estuviese afuera.

Se llamaba Kaoru, aquel castaño que, había sido mi amigo durante tanto tiempo, mi apoyo mas grande en la colonia, aquel chico que había resultado mi héroe en innumerables ocasiones... el mismo kaoru que... siempre había permanecido a mi lado dándome su silencioso apoyo...  
Después de tanto esfuerzo… después de todo lo que habíamos pasado... por fin habíamos vuelto... y todos mas unidos que nunca...

me giré hacia la ventanilla, observando el exterior. Sin embargo, el borroso paisaje pronto desapareció de mi mente cuando me percaté de que podía ver el rostro de kaoru reflejado en el cristal de la ventana.

"_Pero, después de todo_" pensé "_Quizá sea culpa mía. ¿Cómo pude llegar a pensar que podría sentir lo mismo?_"

La verdad era que había sido estúpida. Una completa idiota. Y lo peor era que podía recordar su expresión a la perfección si cerraba los ojos.

_Gracias al ánimo de mis amigas, me había decidido por fin a dar el gran paso. Tenía que decirle a kaoru,, como me sentía desde hace mucho tiempo..._

_-Tengo que hacerlo hoy- me dije a mi misma... si bien, mas asustada que cuando caímos en "sobreviviente"_

_Lo cierto era que, durante toda la mañana, mis amigas me habían apoyado. Tanto Sharla como Menori... Aiko era la mas emocionada que incluso se fue antes que kaoru para dejarlo solo..._

_mientras sharla y menori me miraban felices..._

_en verdad lo aras luna?..- me pregunto menori curiosa _

_que alegría!!...- sharla siempre me aconsejo que lo hiciera_

_-…Sí- afirme yo._

_-¡Ya verás qué cara pone mi hermano cuando te oiga!- había exclamado aiko, animada por la idea. sin duda la más emocionada era ella..._

_aun así yo no estaba tan segura. ¿Qué pasaría… si me rechazaba? O, en primer lugar ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Lo cierto es que era la primera vez que se me pasaba por la cabeza hacer algo así..._

_Había evitado a mi amigo durante todo el día... y no planeaba verlo hasta que planeara bien que iba a hacer..._

_Y eso hice. En cuanto sonó la campana, recogí mis cosas y salí corriendo, para no toparme con nadie. Cuando finalmente avisté la parada del tren, corrí hasta este, entrando tan rápido como pude... y choque de frente con alguien..._

_Alce mi mirada, algo apenada disculpándome rápidamente … y me sorprendí tanto que prácticamente me caí hacia atrás. Habiendo tanta gente en el planeta me tenia que topar con el... _

_-¡Luna!- exclamó kaoru, sujetándome con rapidez para evitar que cayera al suelo._

_Yo no respondí nada; estaba demasiado asustada o mejor dicho, shokeada... no lo esperaba _

_-¿Todo bien?- preguntó el chico, mirándome con preocupación._

_Definitivamente, debía de tener mala cara. Pero, al encontrármelo ahí, al tenerlo frente a frente, mirándome... la verdad no fue de mucha ayuda.._

_-Tengo que… decirte algo- dije alzando la mirada... topándome con sus ojos castaños... era ahora o nunca... _

_kaoru sonrió, su característica media sonrisa, dando a entender que me escuchaba._

_-Yo… es que… tú…- suspiré, roja a mas no poder... sentía que todos y cada uno de mii glóbulos rojos estaban en mi cara y querían explotar en ese instante- Me… gustas. Desde siempre; desde el mismo momento en el que te… vi por primer vez... no recuerdo bien el porque pero así es!-_

_Ya estaba; lo había dicho. Bien si un tren me tenia que arroyar en ese momento, se estaba retrasando... que mas daba... ya no había vuelta atrás.. me sentía bien conmigo misma.._

_Sin embargo, al ver la expresión de su rostro, me arrepentí._

_-Yo…-comencé a susurrar, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas._

_Kaoru entrecerró los ojos apartando su mirada... eso fue como un latigazo en el pecho..._

_Y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que salir corriendo, sin importarme a dónde._

Suspirando resignada, volví a ver al castaño por el rabillo del ojo... ¿cómo podía corregir lo dicho el día de ayer?

"_Después de todo, he cometido un error"_

Tenía que arreglarlo, como fuera.

Volviendo a mirar a kaoru para asegurarme de que no me veía, me levanté, acercándome a pulsar el botón de "Siguiente Parada" que estaba junto a su asiento. Poco a poco, el tren se fue deteniendo, siendo yo la única persona que se preparaba a bajar. Me puse de pie... y lentamente me incline hacia mi amigo...

-Olvida lo de ayer ¿quieres?- susurré, con una sonrisa triste- o siento mucho.

Pude ver que kaoru levantaba la mirada, sorprendido, pero no le di importancia. Con un gesto de saludo, me giré y salí hay , sin mirar atrás. Doblé la esquina con paso calmado y fingiendo tan bien como lo había hecho por tanto tiempo. Y una vez que quedé fuera del campo de visión de la gente del tren me eché a correr.

Sin rumbo fijo.. que mas daba a donde... solo quería alejarme!. No acostumbro mucho el llorar, así que debía desahogarme de algún modo...

Me sentía triste ,pero sobre todo sola. kaoru me gustaba mucho, demasiado. Cada vez que lo veía sentía una calidez especial que me hacía querer sonreír, él me completaba. Llenaba el vacío en mi interior... aquel vacío que estuvo en mi por tanto tiempo...

Decidí detenerme, creo que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, y además me había cansado...

lo había acabado perdiendo por no conformarme con su amistad.

-Soy estúpida- susurré, entrecerrando los ojos...- No se qué diablos pen…

Sin embargo, algo me hizo levantar la mirada.

-¡Luna!- me llamaba alguien.

-¿ka... kaoru?- susurré girando mi rostro y topándome con el...

En efecto, era él. Lo habría reconocido en cualquier parte, sus penetrantes ojos castaños, su cabello del mismo tono y el color oscuro en sus ropas...

Lo que no podía creer es que estuviese corriendo hacia mí, con la respiración agitada y una expresión absolutamente resuelta en el rostro.

-¡Uh… Maldita sea ¿Cuándo has aprendido…a bajar tan rápido los escalones he?- jadeó, deteniéndose a mi lado.

Yo simplemente lo observé, sin saber muy bien que pasaba

-¿Estabas… siguiéndome?- pregunte tímida

kaoru, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté, no muy segura querer saberlo

el chico alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los míos

.- ¿Por qué… me pediste que olvidara lo de ayer?

Siendo sincera, esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa. En realidad, no sabía si había alguna forma de explicarlo... fue lo primero que se me ocurrió en ese rato...

-Es que así, por lo menos podría intentar seguir igual- suspiré

kaoru sonrió, con aquella sonrisa suya que me derretía.

-si, como desde un comienzo cuando te metiste en problemas por meterle falta a howard... – dijo el sonriendo divertido

Yo asentí, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Sí- la sonrisa de kaoru se desvaneció, dando paso a una expresión entre seria y confusa- Pero, Luna, he estado pensando y… no creo que podamos volver a ser amigos.

-Pero ¿por qué?- Lo miré con los ojos como platos, luchando contra el deseo de salir corriendo otra vez. Esta vez, _sí _tenía ganas de llorar.

-Por esto- respondió tras un rato.

Y, sin pronunciar una palabra más, se acercó a mí y me besó.

Esa vez sí que me atrapo por sorpresa. No acababa de entender qué estaba pasando, pero no pude hacer otra cosa que dejarme llevar, olvidándome de todo lo que me rodeaba.

Cuando nos separamos, le miré, con la mente en blanco.

-¿Y eso significa…?- pregunte aun algo ida

kaoru pareció volver a la realidad en ese instante, pasando su rostro de su anterior expresión confusa a una media sonrisa.

-Sabes que no soy nada bueno con las palabras, pero…- su sonrisa se ensanchó- Quiero...Quiero que estés a mi lado.

Luna sonrió.

…_y quiero que te quedes junto a mí para siempre, durante esta vida... y la siguiente_

jujuju hola, hola XD ah espero que les haya gustado! XD esta hecho con algo de sueñito y hambre pero bueno jeje se me vino y decidí escribirla XD con todo cariño para ustedes... ah pues espero que les guste ahora jeje estoy algo tapada con mi otro fic, que no se me viene nada XD bueno de hecho si el problema es plasmarlo jaja bueno seguiré esperando que mi musa regrese de las Bahamas XD jaja gracias por leer este osnetshot jeje y VIVA EL KAOLUN! XD Y EL TALENTO OTAKU!

Matta-ne!


	2. ¡Bebé! HxM

La luz de la luna se cuela por la ventana, y la suave brisa acaricia las cortinas, haciendo que estas se moviesen un poco... cerca de la ventana, vemos una hermosa cuna, decorada en tonos azules, y cobijas con decorados espaciales...

Junto a esta, varios juguetes regados en el piso de la habitación... en el otro extremo, vemos una mecedora, de madrea, de esas de las antiguas, en tonos marrones...

En esta, vemos sentada a una mujer de no mas de 25 años, piel clara, de ojos amatista y cabellos azules casi morados, esbozando una cálida sonrisa en el rostro y en su mirada, se reflejaba la ternura.

Entre sus brazos, vemos a un pequeña e indefensa criatura de algunos meses de nacida, de piel clara, con un gorrito el cual cubría su cabeza, y hacia juego con su mameluco color azul celeste, el pequeño niño, se encontraba tranquilamente dormido entre los brazos de aquella mujer...

Valla, me gusta como te ves así... menori-

Una voz, saco de sus pensamientos a menori, la cual, alzo su mirada topándose con, un rubio de ojos verde que la veía desde la puerta con una sonrisa burlona...

Howard... mft, deja de decir eso!-

Jeje, porque?...- dice el rubio acercándose a la mecedora y empinándose frente a la chica- solo digo lo que pienso... además, yo no tengo la culpa de esto...

Ahh! Pero si tu fuiste el de la idea!- reprocha la chica

Si pero, tu también querías!-

Pues ya estaba hay, ya no me podía negar!-

Ahh pero...-

Howard! Menori!- se escucha una voz desde la puerta callando a los dos chicos

Ambos voltean hacia la puerta topándose con una joven de cabellos naranjas, un poco más debajo de los hombros, llevaba puesto un vestido de gala color vino, junto a esta, un joven de cabellos castaños, un poco más debajo de la nuca, piel acanelada, vestido con un smoking color negro, y cruzado de brazos con una gran venita en la frente...

Luna... Kaoru...- dicen el rubio y la ojipurpura al unísono

Hoy es la graduación de aiko en la academia espacial y no pienso faltar...así que o se calman o...- dice kaoru en tono amenazante

Ah! Lo que kaoru quiere decir es que n.nU ... por favor cuiden bien de Dai-chan mientras vamos a la ceremonia...- interrumpe la chica cubriéndole la boca a kaoru...

Si luna...- dicen el rubio y la ojipurpura el unísono

Nos vemos...- se despide la pelinaranja llevándose a kaoru, el cual seguía no muy seguro de querer dejar a su hijo en manos de Howard y Menori...

Ah... pues bien... será una noche larga...- comenta la chica desviando su mirada hacia el pequeño en sus brazos...

Ya lo creo...- comenta el rubio, viendo de reojo a la ojipurpura y sonriendo burlón...- aun así, me sigue gustando como te ves así...- comienza a caminar rumbo a la salida de teniéndose en la puerta...

Quee!!!- exclama la ojipurpura con una venita gigante en la frente

Sabes...- comenta el rubio, volteando a ver a menori, esbozando una cálida sonrisa...- quizás deberíamos pensar en tener uno...- se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación dejando a menori sumamente sonrojada y atónita...

Ahh...- la chica esboza una cálida sonrisa dirigiendo su mirada hacia el bebé en sus brazos...- si... quizás...

Fin...

----------------------------------------------------------((000))------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola, hola jeje que tal? Pues yo aquí haciendo fics XD en lugar de adelantarle al de "otra chica en mi vida?" pero bueno XD que les pareció eh jeje, es mi primer "Howmen" XD jeje espero que le haya gustado, no soy una experta en esto y creo que no quedo como para un 10, pero me esforcé XD además no he comido y mi barriga gruñe. Le hace "grrrrrrrrr" bueno, jeje los dejo, espero que les haya gustado! Y no olviden dejar R&R!**

**Vane 12: nee-chan!! ****Jaja claaroo que te presto a ai-chan jeje y sobre el otro fic X-X tengo un bloqueo terrible XD que espero superar pronto, por ahora, espero que te haya gustado! Con todo cariño para ti y todos los fans de MWS!**

**Adelle Beth: wiiiiiiiiiiii jeje que bueno que te gusto X3 jeje espero que esta sea de tu agrado también! **

**Nina: XD Jaja io también quiero uno de esos u.u pero escasean XD jaja espero que este osnetshot te haya gustado Nina-chan!**

**SaKuritah: jeje me alegra que te haya gustado, y pues mi otro fic también es el del kaolun aunque me centro mas en aiko y kaoru como hermanos, bueno espero que este mini fic te guste! **

**Kirara: XD no fue kaolun pero espero que te guste!**

**NamonakiRei: jeje me alegra que te guste! ahora solo espero llenar tus expectativas con este XDD**

**Bueno gente, espero les haya gustado, aun estoy trabajando en el otro porque para ser honesta, estoy en exámenes y pues no me dejan tiempo para nada! Con suerte y pude escribir esto TT-TT XD bueno, solo espero no reprobar porque si no ahora si se quedaran con la eterna duda de "¿qué paso con aiko?!!" bueno me despido por ahora (O.O espero) XD matta-ne!**


	3. Los amorosos Callan HXM

"_**Los amorosos callan…"**_

Vuelve a removerse sobre la banca. Su cabello color azul se desparrama sobre sus hombros, grácil, suave, cubriendo completamente la piel porcelana que queda expuesta por los tirantes de su vestido; se le arremolina sobre el rostro y le estorba. Debe estorbarle, porque resopla con insistencia para apartarlo de sus ojos, para que no se le pegue, con el sudor, sobre las mejillas que se encuentran sonrojadas debido el calor. Lee tan afanosamente ese libro que su mirada amatista parece brillar de tal modo que es complicado decir si se encuentra tremendamente feliz o con unas ganas inmensas de soltarse a llorar.

Él la ve desde lejos, la enfoca, la encuadra. Trata de capturarla, arrebatársela al tiempo, a la vida. Quedársela para él y, si se le viene en gana, quizás compartirla con el resto del mundo. Aunque probablemente, la sola idea no se le antoje en lo más mínimo ni ahora, ni en un futuro. Ella se muerde el labio y frunce el ceño y él se queda tan ensimismado que pierde la oportunidad de retratar el gesto. Maldice, porque es la tercer vez que le pasa; se reprende a sí mismo, porque debería concentrarse más, fotografiar más y reparar menos en la forma en que su cabello se ondula cuando ella ladea la cabeza, quizás porque no comprende algo del texto o quizás porque le parece demasiado absurdo.

Ella levanta la mirada, parsimoniosa, cuidando que él no se de cuenta. Porque ya le ha visto y, contrario a lo que esperaba, no desea que el rubio fotógrafo se percate de eso. Le gusta el modo en que parece desvanecerse del resto, como nadie le nota o parece prestarle atención aunque él se encuentre de rodillas, sacándole fotos a todo lo que pudiese parecerle lo suficientemente interesante… ella le parecía especialmente interesante.

Entre tanto, él rogaba al cielo porque la joven no mostrara señales de querer lanzarle ese tomo justo entre las cejas. Sabía que parecía un acosador y lo último que necesitaba era armar un escandalo. Detestaba los escándalos… también el drama sin sentido. Si se ponía meditarlo, detestaba demasiadas cosas, realmente.

Una foto, dos… el obturador pone mucho de su parte para que él consiga captar lo que desea en el momento que desea. Pasa una página, otra… a ella se le está acabando el libro y por consiguiente el motivo para seguir fingiendo que ignora al fotógrafo.

-Lamento la tardanza, Menori.

Ambos dan un respingo y respiran agitados. Él, cuando un hombre se atraviesa ante su lente y ella, cuando escucha la voz grave a pocos pasos de distancia. Él baja su cámara, por primera vez desde hace cerca de hora y media, sin despegar sus ojos verdes de la escena que se desarrolla a pocos metrosl. Ella acepta la mano que, caballerosamente, le ofrece el hombre recién llegado para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

El vestido ondea, su largo cabello se agita y él siente como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo que probablemente debería estar ubicado debajo del pecho pero encima del estómago.

Ella le mira y por primera vez él se da cuenta. Percibe en su mirada violeta algo que le recuerda a las despedidas. Esas dolorosas que se dan cuando sabes que no volverás a ver a alguien que, por algún motivo, ha cambiado algo en ti. Él le sonríe, pero a ella esa sonrisa le parece más dolorosa que _los amorosos_, narrado por el mismo Sabines.

Lo mira, se queda mirándole por varios segundos, esperando, sin estar muy segura del por qué, que él levante la mirada… que la vea. Que sus hermosos ojos esmeralda se posen en ella… Él no le dirige ni un último atisbo ya que, por algún motivo, le revuelve el estómago el ver que ella se aleje.

Se afianza al brazo que el hombre le ofrece y le regala la sonrisa más sincera que puede esbozar. Casi como disculpándose. No hace mayor esfuerzo por prolongar su silenciosa despedida con aquel desconocido, que parece haber encontrado la cosa más interesante del mundo en el disparador de su cámara

Pasan los segundos, los minutos… cuando vuelve a alzar la vista, no queda rastro de ella. Se pone de pie, camina hasta la banca que antes ocupara la chica y se da cuenta que ha dejado su libro.

La tapa reza con letras blancas el titulo: _Emma_. Y él no puede evitar sonreír ante la idea que a ella le guste leer a Jane Austen. Lo toma, lo hojea, alcanza a distinguir unas frases subrayadas y deduce que no es la primer vez que ella leía esa obra. Se debate entre si quedárselo o no. Decide dejarlo nuevamente sobre la banca y dar media vuelta.

-Howard…

Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con un muchacho de cabellos castaños y piel trigueña. Le dirige una mirada extraña y se cruza de brazos.

-Anda, Luna nos espera en el Jeep. Tenemos que pasar por mi hermana a Cathédrale Notre-Dame eir a Avenue des Champs-Élysées a sacar unas fotos antes de volver a Italia.

-Está bien, Kaoru…- responde Howard sin mucho animo, arrastrando los pies hasta llegar al Jeep amarillo dónde una pelinaranja le recibe con una sonrisa y, emocionada, le pide que le deje ver las fotos que ha estado sacando.

Kaoru los observa, levanta una ceja confundido y regresa su mirada hacia la banca donde se encontraba su amigo minutos antes. Distingue a una muchacha de cabellos azules y vestido blanco que se acerca con pasos refinados hasta el asiento y, con suavidad, recoge el libro que antes sostuviese el rubio.

La chica voltea a su alrededor, como buscando algo. Repite la acción varias veces y a Kaoru eso le parece extraño. Se pregunta si debe acercarse o no, y está por hacerlo cuando el sonido del claxon y la melodiosa voz de su novia llamándolo lo distraen.

Se encoge de hombros y camina hasta el Jeep, dónde le esperan, Luna en el volante y Howard desparramado en el asiento trasero con la cabeza gacha. Kaoru se gira nuevamente hacia la chica de cabellos azules y la ve bajar la mirada, triste, para después retirarse con un paso tan parco le hacía resaltar entre el resto de la agitada población parisina.

-_ Quizás no sea nada…_- se dice el castaño a sí mismo, mientras sube al vehículo.

Y Howard, en el asiento trasero, no dejaba de observar las fotos que le había tomado a la chica. Y Menori, a un par de calles de ahí, iba de la mano de un hombre con el que, sin saber por qué, ya no se sentía feliz.

_**Los amorosos callan. **_

_**El amor es el silencio más fino, **_

_**el más tembloroso, el más insoportable. **_

_**Los amorosos buscan, **_

_**los amorosos son los que abandonan, **_

_**son los que cambian, los que olvidan. **_

_**Su corazón les dice que nunca han de encontrar, **_

_**no encuentran, buscan. **_

_**Los amorosos andan como locos **_

_**porque están solos, solos, solos, **_

_**entregándose, dándose a cada rato, **_

_**llorando porque no salvan al amor.**_

.

.

.

¡Eh! ¿Qué tal? Les traigo un lindo Howmen con un sutil (tan sutil, casi cosa de nada) Kaolun. Como se darán cuenta, se trata de un Universo Alterno, en París y… bueno, lo demás se sobre entiende. Es una historia que escribí para un taller de redacción que tomamos con un escritor en mi Universidad, recibió buena acogida con el profesor y mis compañeros así que decidí adaptarla para poder compartirla con ustedes. Vino a mi mientras leía uno de mis poemas consentidos de Jaime Sabines: _Los amorosos callan_. Del cual tome el nombre para el titulo de esta historia. Espero les guste y espero también su opinión. Si lo desean, puedo adaptar las demás historias que he estado llevando al taller para entretenerles un rato.

Sin más, me despido por ahora. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
